Kevin's First Steps
by Tropical BlueJay
Summary: Kevin Pickles is one years old and has yet to take his first steps. Will he finally take his first steps? Or will he learn later on in his life?


This is a simple one-shot I thought would be cute. I can actually see this happening to Dil if he ever did have a children (not counting fanfic, because he has a ton of children on fanfic haha). I hope you enjoy. Note: Kevin is one years old. Meg and Derek are both five and Mason is six. Meg, Derek, and Mason only get in the playpen to play with Kevin, other then that they don't use it.

* * *

Dil was pacing back and forth talking to his brother on the phone. He was home alone watching Kevin, while Evie took the other children to the doctors for a check up. He knew they would be there for awhile so him and Kevin had the whole house to themselves for a couple hours. He had placed Kevin in the playpen a few minutes ago before talking on the phone with his brother, "I don't know Tommy, he is one years old and he still can't walk...I'm starting worry."

Kevin overheard his father talking to his uncle Tommy on the phone. He crawled over towards the side of the playpen, he frowned slightly. Was there something wrong with him because he couldn't walk like the other babies? His cousin Aish Pickles, Tommy's son is only ten months and he could walk before him. Was he a disappointment to his parents?

He heard his older siblings talking about how they started walking before he couldn't even walk. He started to feel bad and walked to learn how to walk, he was determined to learn how to walk for his mommy and daddy. Kevin nodded his head slowly and grabbed onto the playpen to help him up onto his feet. Once he was finally standing up he released his grip on the playpen and tried to take a step forward only to fall backwards onto his bottom.

Why was this so hard? Aish could walk perfectly fine, however he does fall onto his bottom a couple times if he goes to fast. Kevin was too determined to stop trying right now, he only tried once. He was a Pickles and they don't give up that easily. He wanted to make his mommy and daddy proud. He grabbed onto the playpen again and did the same thing as before, however instead of rushing he took it slow. He took two steps before falling onto his bottom again.

When he fell this time he decided to give up because he couldn't do it and started crying.

Dil heard his son crying and told Tommy he would call him later, he hung up the phone and rushed over towards his sons. He picked him up out of the playpen and started to rock him a bit, "what's wrong? Are you hungry?"

Kevin instantly stopped crying when his father started to rock him. Being rocked was his weakness and it easily calmed him down. He liked the motion.

"I'll go make you a bottle," Dil said placing Kevin in the near by walker. He walked into the kitchen to make him a bottle.

Kevin looked at the toys on the walker and started to play them completely forgetting about the whole walking thing. He didn't have much of an attention span and the smallest things easily caught his attention.

Dil walked back into the living room with a bottle in his hand. He picked up Kevin out of the walker and held him walking over towards the couching feeding him. He turned on the TV to watch the news and rocked Kevin to sleep.

* * *

After his nap Kevin was placed in the playpen with his older siblings. He crawled over towards them and sat down beside Meg. "How olds were you when you firstest walked?" Kevin asked his older sister looking up at her with big dark green eyes.

Meg looked down at her brother with a small smile, "Derek and I were only six months when we first started walking."

Kevin frown, even his older siblings started walking before him. It was completely unfair, he was already ones years old, he should be walking by now. He looked over towards his other brother Mason, "how bout you?"

Mason started to tap his chin thinking about how old he was when he started walking, however he couldn't remember which only made him frown, "I can't remember... I had been sent to the orphanage at a very young age, younger than you...why do you want to know?" He asked.

Kevin sighs softly and crossed his arms, "because I'm already ones young olds and I can't walk, daddy said he is worry, what if I can't walk ever?" He asked in a slight panic.

Meg placed a gentle hand on her brother's shoulder, "don't worry we will help you learn how to walk okay? I remember exactly how mommy taught us."

Kevin grinned at his sister, "really?"

"Yes really! We will have you walking in one time, right guy?" Meg said looking over towards Derek and Mason.

"Right!" Mason said.

"No!" Derek snapped.

Meg frowned at her brother's attitude, "why not?"

Derek was still cranky from his doctor's appointment, he did get more shoots than the others, because he missed a doctor appointment when he was with his grandparents. "If he can't walk now then he will never learn how to walk!"

Meg covered Kevin's ears and glared over towards Derek, "don't say that about Kevin, he will really believe you!"

"I don't care!" Derek shouted towards his sister and laid down on his side. He wasn't in the mood to be helping anyone. He started crying causing Evie to rush into the living and take him out of the playpen. She knew his was cranky and was going to put him down for a nap.

Meg uncovered Kevin's ear and sighed softly, "so much for Derek helping out."

Kevin looked over towards his sister with a frown, "did I do something? Is Derek upset with me?" He asked and started crying.

Meg shakes her head patting his back gently, "you didn't upset him, don't worry okay? He just needs a nappy." Kevin stopped crying and nods his head wiping his tears.

"We can't teach him here, it is a small space, " Mason said opening the gate to the playpen ease. He walked out with Meg while Kevin crawled after them. "So, how do we help him?"

"Simple, we hold his hand and walk backwards with him," Meg walked over towards Kevin and grabbed his left hand. "You grab his other hand, it will work faster with two people, he'll be walking in no time," she told Mason. Mason nods his head and grabbed Kevin's right hand and they both help him up walking backwards.

Kevin took small steps and followed them. Mason started to going more off to the right while Meg walked more off to the left making Kevin lose his balance and fall forward.

"That didn't work," Meg said.

Kevin started crying because he hit his face on the carpet. Dil came rushing into the living room to see his son face first onto the ground, "what happen?." He picked up Kevin and noticed a small cut on his forehead.

"We were teaching Kevin how to walk," Meg told her daddy.

Dil sighs softly and rubs Meg's and Mason's head, "he will learn on his own time, don't rush it." He walk out the living room to cut his small cut.

* * *

Kevin was still upset because he still didn't know how to walk, it has been two days since Meg and Mason decided to help him and he got hurt. He was home alone with his father again, Meg, Derek, and Mason had went out for ice cream and a movie with Uncle Tommy and his mother was at work.

He crawled around the living room and went over towards the couch helping himself up. He was kind of embarrassed because he couldn't walk on his own. He noticed one of his blocks was missing for off the couch, and glance around finding it over nearly the TV which was across the living room.

Dil walked into the living room to see Kevin walking over towards the block all by himself and fall onto his bottom once he reached it. He couldn't believe his eyes, Kevin had walked from the couch to across the living room. Kevin to worried about his blocks didn't know he had walked to it.

Dil grabbed his phone out his pocket and dialed his wife's number, "Honey! You are never going to believe this! Kevin finally took his first steps and it was across the living room." He said clearly proud of his son's accomplishment.

Kevin overheard his father and his eyes widen, he had walked to the block and he didn't noticed? He stood up again and walked over towards his father wobbling a bit, but he managed to keep his balance until he fell in front of him. "Dada~!"

Dil picked up his son and hung up his phone kissing his forehead, "daddy is so proud of you."

.

.

.

.

The End.


End file.
